


Decorating

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Interior Decorating, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Decorating the Sitting Room at Home.Yule Day 2. Prompt: Decorating.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original House-Elf Character(s), Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Yule 2k19 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Kudos: 29





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for your enjoyment! Have fun!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

“Will you be needing any more of the decoration boxes, Master Harry?” Willow asked as she set the final box that had been requested of her on the coffee table with the others.

“No, no, this looks like more than enough, Willow.” Master Harry shifted the boxes around to read the labels. “Thank you, Willow.”

Willow stamped down on the squeak that wanted to leave her, knowing that it would only make Master Harry uncomfortable. She tugged at her ear before asking, “Do you need anything else, Master Harry?”

“Some cider would be wonderful if Birch has any.”

“Coming right up,” Willow chirped before popping herself back to the kitchen.

Birch was standing on a stool, stirring a large pot on the stove when she returned, his back to her as she made up a cup of the ever-present cider from the pot on the counter. She was about to pop out when Birch spoke up, “Take Master Harry some of the cranberry muffins. He hasn’t eaten yet today.”

Willow snapped her fingers, summoning a platter of the muffins and a tray as she felt the wards shift to allow her other masters home. She placed the platter and after a moment of deliberation, she summoned a teapot and filled it with cider before putting the filled cup and two others onto the tray with the rest. She took the tray before popping back to the sitting room where her masters were sure to gather.

After a quick conjuring of a temporary table, Willow set the tray down before stepping Inbetween to watch her masters for a little while before she had to help Birch with setting the table for this evening’s dinner party.

Master Harry was humming to himself, digging through the boxes with the eagerness of a Crup puppy. In fact, he was so distracted that he didn’t even notice when Master Blaise or Master Theo arrived at the doorway. Master Theo came first and stopped to lean against the door jam to watch as the youngest of their trio flitted about the room, lifting an item from a box before putting it in place wherever he felt it should go. Master Blaise came next, and was stopped by Master Theo, before he curled himself around Master Theo’s back with a body deep sigh that went unheard by Master Harry.

It wasn’t until he’d turned to fetch something from a box after hanging all the preserved cedar garland over the edges of the mantle and the bookshelves that Master Harry noticed they were standing there. He jumped, reaching a hand up to press against his chest as he spoke, “You startled me. How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough, _mo r_ _éalta,_ ” Master Theo told him, escaping Master Blaise’s hold to enter the room and greet him properly, pressing a light kiss to Master Harry’s lips before pulling back to study the room. “You’ve got a good eye for this.”

“I quite agree,” Master Blaise agreed, coming over to do the same, though he kept Master Harry in his arms as he looked around the room.

Master Harry had frosted both the garland and the large pine tree, carefully making sure that they match before sealing it so that the frosting wouldn’t be rubbed off or melt away. Enchanted icicles were hung from the upper and lower edges of the few portraits in the room, their inhabitants—Master Theo’s mother, Master Blaise’s father, and Master Harry’s parents—stopping to watch the change in color. Only a few decorations were set out, obviously tests for color since Willow knew that the originals were in blue, gold, and red but the ornaments hanging from the fireplace garland were now pearl white, a light amethyst, and a pale jade.

“Would you like help?” Master Blaise asked.

“The tree will wait until tomorrow,” Master Harry told them as he nodded, “I think we should wait for everyone to be here.”

“Of course, darling. Now how do you want us?” Master Blaise assured him.

Master Harry lit up before directing the others to how he wanted the decorating to go. Willow watched until nearly dinner before she left to help Birch with the setup.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
